Spike and Alison and Jane
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: mclarke. Metal music, a strange club, and Spike. First story by a writer in the LHS Writing Lab.


Angel

There was another dark night-again. Very strange how for the past six weeks the night, has been extremely dark. The moon was there but it gave no light, and the lights in the streets were only good enough for the people who were driving. Jane and her co-worker Alison stood outside the police station observing the night. They both had took their lunch break off to go smoke cigarettes. Jane couldn't quiet understand what was going on, but she had hoped that the police would somehow be involved.

Alison studied Jane carefully. "Trying to see what's going on, Jane", she said. Jane shook her head slowly in a repine of no. Alison looked puzzled and continued smoking. After a while she looked at her watch. "Only ten minutes left, Jane and we can go home-or at least out of here," she said trying to break the silence.

Jane smiled slowly, breathing in the polluted night air. "I'am not going home, not tonight," she said.

Alison threw her cigarette on the floor and tried to look at what Jane was looking at. "Well, Jane- where are you going and what are you doing," Alison said in a very joke-like.

Jane continued to look out at the driving cars and night sky. What a friend Alison had always been and she was up to anything Jane had to do. But Jane was up to more mystery and wanted to do what she needed to do, alone. "I'am going to a club, you know just to see what's up," Alison smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Good-it's about time we had fun," Jane laughed out loud and threw her cigarettes down on the ground.

"We? We're not doing anything," Jane smiled at her friend and Alison hold a grin on her face.

"Let me guess-you're trying to find a boyfriend and you don't want to pick the guy for you, am I right," Jane laughed and tensely hit Alison.

"Yeah- you're right," Alison smiled and looked out at the night's sky. "What do you thinks up with these dark days?" Jane looked at Alison in alertness. That's what Jane really wanted to talk about. The way the nights were these days and how odd everything was seeming to be. But she didn't want Jane to know what she was doing. She was going to a club, a club were odd things usual happened at, not to meet some guy- even though that would be nice. One could not just ignore the way these nights were. Especially since Jane was a police. She knew there had to be SOMETHING wrong. The world wasn't coming to an end was it?

"Oh- Alison, just forget about it, it's probably bad weather in another location," Jane said, lying. Well, at least she though she was lying. Alison and Jane froze at the sound of the police station bell. It was time for them to leave. Alison and Jane headed down parking lot together. Jane opened her car door and grabbed her cloths she would be wearing out. Alison who was parked by her, and gave Jane another smirk. "So you were planning this ahead of time,ah? Alison said with her hand on her hip. Jane slammed the door to her red car and gave the blond Alison a smiled. "Yes, I did- I wouldn't leave my cloths at the house like you." Alison gave Jane another wide smile. "Just because I'm a blond does not mean I'm stupid. "Jane laughed and threw her clothes in the front seat of the car.

"Well, Alison I have to go and I hope you have fun with your new car, there?" Alison laughed and jumped up excitement.

"You noticed!" Jane smiled and got in her red car. "Bye!", she shouted out her window. Alison waved and stepped on the car paddle as she grove off in her new silver Nissan. What a life Alison had. She was pretty, blond, and had a husband. Jane was glad she worked with her and that she was her best friend. Jane did have to admit, she never gave herself any real time to find a husband. Like now, she was always worried about what was going on. Jane smiled at herself in the rear view mirror. She was a hero, for right now in her lifetime. When Jane arrived at the club she was still at the very back of the parking lot. It didn't matter that she came early, the place was always overcrowded. She grabbed her cloths from out the front seat, locked the car doors, and headed towards the door. Everyone that she saw, seemed to be so strange. And inside the club it was the dark- except for the glow of green light. Jane found her way to the restroom and it took her no longer than 15 minutes to get dressed. She was wearing these long black jeans with a red tank top and stylish flip-flops. When Jane left the restroom, the club seemed even more darker than before. And unlike other clubs she had been in, this club was playing Heavy Metal music. Most of the people were dressing Goth and if they were not they looked very strange. Jane sat down at the bar and ordered a small glass of wine. It was now about 12:30 p.m., and everything was getting odder by the minute. Jane all of the sudden had a desire not to research on what was going on outside, but what was going on inside. Jane slowly sipped on her glass of wine, and starred at the T.V. screen in front of her. How odd. There was a Metal band playing on the T.V. but the lead singer looked like he was really looking dead at me. Jane blinked and turned away from the T.V. to find a man standing in front of her. He was wearing tight leather jeans with a long sleeve shirt on and a long black heavy coat. His hair was some what of a yellow blonde. He smiled at her but his smile was so exotic that she turned away and a great deal of fear came over her.

"You look like a mortal", said the voice behind her. Jane turned around in much surprise to see that weird man, or something that looked close to a man.

"What", she said. Jane was hoping he had not said what she thought she heard him say. Or was he just playing a joke with her. He laughed- what a exotic laugh.

"I mean- you look very normal from everyone else in here, don't you think", he said. And what do you know- his voice was exotic too. To Jane's surprise he was extremely handsome.

She smiled, hoping that was a competent. "Yes, I do." The man smiled at her and there was something very strange about his cheekbones.

"What's your name normal girl", he said. Jane blushed.

"Jane, what's yours ?" He smiled at her and looked at the T.V. screen.

"Spike", he said. She laughed, that name probably described his hair style, or was it just exotic like everything else about him. And strangely the man in the T.V. screen with the Metal band was smiling at her too.


End file.
